


Eiserne Qualen

by AuctrixMundi



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: First Age, Friendship, Gen, One Shot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 04:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14229699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuctrixMundi/pseuds/AuctrixMundi
Summary: Nach Feanors Tod schlägt Morgoth dessen sieben Söhnen eine Verhandlung vor, doch beide Seiten ahnen, dass dies nur in einem Hinterhalt des jeweils anderen enden kann. So rüsten sie sich gegenseitig auf, doch Maedhros unterschätzt seinen Feind und gerät in grausame Gefangenschaft. Sieben Jahre ist er an den Thangorodrim gekettet, während seine Verwandten im Streit miteinander liegen.





	Eiserne Qualen

Asche wehte wie grauer, unheilvoller Rauch über die Gipfel der Ered Wethrim auf und die Klage der sieben Brüder folgte ihm nach. Denn dies war das Zeichen, dass der mächtigste der Noldor aus der Welt geschieden war und sein Geist auf ewig in Mandos’ Hallen eingekehrt war. Die Klage der Brüder war bitter und schmerzlich, denn dieser war ihr Vater gewesen: Feanáro mit den feurigen Geist, Schöpfer der Silmaril, der schönsten Gemmen, die die Welt je gesehen hatte.

  Es geschah in dieser dunklen Stunde, dass Kunde von Morgoth zu Feanáros Söhnen drang, als vor ihnen Diener des Feindes erschienen und um Gehör baten. Maitimo Russandol der Lange, der älteste der Brüder, sah sich die Orks mit scharfem Blick an, die da von den Lanzen ihrer Leute aufgehalten wurden und ihm ein Schreiben überreichen wollten.

  „Ihnen ist nicht zu trauen“, warf Makalaure ein.

  „Natürlich nicht“, entgegnete Maitimo.

  „Warum zögerst du dann, sie gleich erschlagen zu lassen?“, rief Carnistir aus. „Denn zögern tust du, das sehe ich dir an.“

  Maitimo wandte sich zu ihm um. „Und auch dazu sagte ich: natürlich. Doch wie es aussieht, schlägt uns Morgoth Bauglir Verhandlungen vor. Und überlege einmal, wie nahe wir dann an unseren Feind herankommen könnten. Sicher ist er nicht so dumm, selbst zu erscheinen und erst recht nicht mit seiner Diebesbeute. Aber dennoch könnten wir ihm dann vielleicht einen herben Schlag versetzten. Wer weiß? Ich sage, wir sollten sie anhören.“

  „Und ich sage, es ist eine Falle!“, brauste Carnistir auf.

  „Dann stellen wir ihnen zuerst eine Falle“, entgegnete Maitimo.

  Carnistir sah ihn lange, aber doch schweigend an. „Dann sollten wir sie anhören“, stimmte er zu.

  Die Orks wurden von schwer bewaffneten Noldor zu den sieben Brüdern gebracht, wo sie von diesen angehört wurden. Unter den Feinden waren einige, die anscheinend Anführer waren und leidlich des Quenya mächtig waren, mir denen Feanáros Söhne die Gespräche führten. Die Feinde hielten lange Schmeichelreden, in denen die Niederlage Morgoths anerkannt wurde und Verhandlungen angeboten wurden. Doch auf das Geschmeichel der Orks hörten die Noldor freilich nicht. Als würde Morgoth solch eine Niederlage anerkennen, die sie ihm abgerungen hatten! Und am allerwenigsten, sie wussten es nur zu gut, würde er ihnen auch nur den Anblick eines Silmaril gönnen, denn es wurde ihnen angeboten, ihnen einen der drei Silmaril auszuhändigen, wenn sie auf die Verhandlungen eingingen.

  Maitimo ließ die Orks fortschicken, damit er und seine Brüder in Ruhe das Gehörte besprechen könnten.

  „Es ist eine Falle!“, sagte Carnistir erneut.

  „Vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht“, sagte Maitimo. „Ebenso wenig werden wir jedoch den Eid, den wir unserem Vater schworen, so einfach einhalten können. Das niemals! Noch vor dem Ende wird viel Blut fließen. Es kann jedoch durchaus sein, dass Morgoth gesehen hat, wie stark wir sind und fürchtet uns nun, sodass er um einen Waffenstillstand bitten wird. Und wenn er noch nicht gelernt hat, dann lasst uns also Morgoth zeigen, dass er Feanáros Söhne zu fürchten hat und mit ihnen nicht zu spaßen ist! Sind wir Vaters Söhne oder nicht?“

  „Ja!“, riefen seine Brüder wie aus einem Munde.

  „Dann lasst uns ihm diese Lehre erteilen und  _ihm_  eine Falle stellen“, fuhr Maitimo fort. „Lasst uns unsere Gesandtschaft größer sein als verabredet und mit dieser den Feind in einen Hinterhalt locken. Ich werde selbst gehen und diese Kreaturen in die Hölle zurückjagen, aus denen sie gekrochen sind.“

  „Und wenn Morgoth nun denselben Gedanken gefasst hat? Oder von unserem Plan etwas ahnt?“, warf Curufinwe ein.

  „Vertrau mir, mein Bruder, das wird er nicht“, war sich Maitimo sicher. „Das wird er nicht.“

  Sie riefen die Gesandten wieder zu sich und sagten ihnen, dass sie auf das Angebot Morgoths eingehen würden. Dass sie dies nur zum Schein taten, ließen sie sich nicht anmerken. Daraufhin jagten sie die Orks von dannen und schickten ihnen noch einige Pfeile nach, dass sie sich auch ja nicht mehr so schnell blicken ließen.

  Einige Tage später brach Maitimo auf, nachdem er von seinen Brüdern Abschied genommen hatte, den Zwillingen Ambarto und Ambarussa, den Jüngsten, von Curufinwe, Carnistir und Tyelkormo und seinem großen Hund Huan und als letztes Makalaure, nach ihm der Älteste und ihm sein liebster Bruder. Und ebenjener war es, der ein letztes Mal zu ihm sprach, als er schon auf seinem großen Streitross saß.

  „Geh nicht, ich ahne Schlimmes“, sagte Makalaure.

  „Ich bin unseres Vaters Erbe“, erwiderte Maitimo.

  „Du bist unser König.“

  „Und deswegen ist es meine Pflicht zu gehen.“

  „Dann muss ich dich ziehen lassen, doch schweren Herzens nur tue ich es.“

  Maitimo trieb sein Pferd an und seine Leute folgten ihm. Doch ging auch er schweren Herzens, wenn er es sich auch nicht anmerken ließ.

  Sie kamen noch vor Morgoths Leuten zu dem vereinbarten Treffpunkt, sodass Maitimo genügend Zeit blieb, die seinen auf ihre Posten zu weisen, um den Hinterhalt vorzubereiten.

  Doch sollten sich Makalaures dunkle Vorahnung und Curufinwes Befürchtungen bewahrheiten. Denn auch Morgoth hatte der Gegenpartei durchaus kein Vertrauen entgegengebracht und wohl auch dieselben Überlegungen getroffen, und auch seine Gesandtschaft zählte mehr als vereinbart. Und unter den seinen waren Balrogs …

  Sie begnügten sich nicht damit, den Schein von Verhandlungen zu wahren, sondern fielen sogleich über die Noldor her, und der Jäger wurde zum Gejagten. Jene, die auf der Lauer lagen, wurden sogleich überrannt, ihrerseits überrascht von dem plötzlichen Angriff. Jenen, die bei Maitimo waren, blieb zumindest die Möglichkeit, sich zu verteidigen.

  Maitimo zog sein großes Schwert, und sein Pferd stieg auf die Hinterläufe. „Verräter!“, schrie er den Angreifern zu. „Macht sie nieder!“ Er gab seinem Pferd die Sporen und stürmte mit hoch erhobenem Schwert voran.

  Doch war ihre Niederlage schon vorauszusehen, sie waren weit in der Unterzahl und den Balrogs nicht gewachsen. Maitimo kämpfte mit dem Mut der Verzweiflung, und doch wurden all die Seinen nieder gemacht und er lebend gefangen. Und so sehr er sich auch wehrte, er konnte sich diesem nicht entziehen, mochte er seinen Feinen auch Hände, Arme oder gar Köpfe abhacken. Als sie ihm das Schwert aus den Händen ringen konnten, warfen sie sich schließlich alle zugleich auf ihn und begruben ihn unter ihrer schieren Masse. Sie fesselten ihm Hände und Füße und schleifen ihn nach Angband und vor Morgoth.

  Noch immer wehrte sich Maitimo nach Leibeskräften und verfluchte die Orks, selbst als sie ihm die Haut mit ihren Peitschen gerbten, dass er gebeugt und mit schrecklich blutendem Rücken vor Morgoth trat.

  „Feanáros Ältester, Maitimo der Lange“, höhnte er. „So sei von nun an mein Gast – für immer!“ Sein Lachen dröhnte schrecklich in Maitimo Ohren, und er wand sich unter Qualen.

  Erneut zogen ihm die Orks ihre Peitschen über den Rücken – oder besser: das rohe Fleisch, das bereits offen lag. Maitimo sank stöhnend und jammernd zu Boden, als ihm nun seine letzten Kräfte verließen. Er sah schwer atmend zu Morgoth auf.

  „Dafür wirst du büßen, Bedrücker der Welt“, keuchte er.

  Wieder lachte Morgoth. „Wie willst du das anstellen, o großer Sohn des noch größeren Feanáro?“, waren seine Hohnworte. „Deine Brüder haben sich nach Hithlum zurückgezogen und mein Ultimatum an sie steht. Nicht eher wirst du frei kommen, bis sie ihren Krieg beenden haben und weit fort von hier gezogen sind. Sollen sie in den Westen gehen oder fort aus meinen Gedanken in den Süden. Beleriand aber ist mein!“

  „Du lügst!“, spie ihm Maitimo ins Gesicht. „Niemals wirst du mich freigeben, das wissen auch meine Brüder zu gut. Wir sind durch unseren Eid gebunden, nie werden wir vom Krieg gegen dich ablassen. Niemals!“

  „Oh, genau das war auch die Antwort deiner Brüder.“ Wieder lachte Morgoth. „Schlagt ihn hoch an Thangorodrim an einen Felsvorsprung und lasst ihn dort hängen zur Freude der Krähen.“

  Erneut packten die Orks ihn, quälten ihn zu ihrer Freude und schmiedeten ihm dann eine eiserne Schlinge um die rechte Hand, die sie an einen Felsen weit über der Erde schlugen. Dort ließen sie ihn hängen und höhnten ihm ob seiner Schmerzensschreie voll Pein und Leid.

  Vielleicht waren dies die sieben qualvollsten Jahre in Maitimos Leben, doch auf alle Fälle die prägendsten. Hoch über Angband hing er an den Bergen der Tyrannei zu Gespött der Orks und ihrem Hohngeschrei schutzlos ausgeliefert. Und dieser Hohn war beinahe noch schlimmere Folter als all ihr Eisen und ihre Peitschen, die sie auf ihn niedergehen ließen. Doch war es im zweiten Jahr seiner Gefangenschaft, als erstmalig der Mond am Himmel aufging und die sternenbeschienene Dunkelheit Mittelerdes erhellte. Und gleichsam mit seinem Aufgang wurde es für einen Moment wieder warm um Maitimos Herz.

  „Morgoth!“, schrie er von seinem grausamen Gefängnis herab. „Deine Macht ist endlich, merke dir meine Worte!“

  Und Morgoth bangte für einen Moment tatsächlich auf seinem Thron, denn so gewaltig erschien ihm Maitimos Stimme in diesen Stunden.

  Noch banger wurde es Morgoth und erst recht seinen Dienern, als ein weiteres Jahr vergangen war. Denn da erreichte Noldofinwes Schar, die von Feanáros Gefolgsleuten bei Alqualonde verraten worden waren, Mithrim. Über das Malm-Eis der Helcaraxe nach Beleriand waren sie gekommen und hatten es beim Aufgang des Mondes betreten. Und einhergehend mit Noldofinwes Eintreffen in Mithrim ging im Westen die Sonne auf, und die sternenhelle Nacht Mittelerdes hatte ein Ende.

  Vieles von dem wusste Maitimo nicht, doch sah er immerhin Monden- und Sonnenaufgang, und das gab ihm in seiner Verzweiflung neue Hoffnung und neuen Mut. Doch welche Worte können all das Leid, all die Qualen beschreiben, die er durchlitt, mit der Rechten an den Felsen geschmiedet, hungernd, gemartert, verspottet? Er, der doch ein so Großer war unter den Noldor, Sohn des Feanáro.

  Noldofinwe indes war von Mithrim weitergezogen über das Land von Dor Daedeloth und hatte die Schergen des Feindes vor sich in Angst fliehen und sich verkriechen lassen. Und ohne Widerstand war seine Schar bis vor die Tore Angbands gelangt, an die sie nun laut pochte und vor der sie die Trompeten blasen und die Banner wehen ließ. Und all das sah Maitimo hoch über ihnen.

  „O Vatersbrüder, meine Vettern!“, schrie er so laut er konnte. „Errettet mich! Errettet mich! Erlöst mich von meinen Qualen, ich flehe euch an!“

 Laut hallte der Trompetenschall wieder, und in diesem ging Maitimos Stimme unter. Noldofinwe zog sich zurück und Maitimos Verzweiflung wuchs. Bittere Tränen der Verlorenheit und des Schmerzes rannen ihm über das zerschundene Gesicht. Nun würde niemals Hilfe zu ihm gelangen können. Denn: Wie könnte er es von seinen Brüdern verlangen, ihn hier zu suchen und zu retten? Es wäre ihr Tod, so wie es sein Tod sein würde, hier gefangen zu sein.

  Die Valar hatten ihn endgültig verlassen. Oh, wäre er doch nur dem Rat seines Herzens gefolgt und hätte seinen Vater mehr zur Mäßigung gerufen! Vielleicht hätten die Valar dann nun mehr Gnade mit ihm walten lassen und ihm Hilfe gesandt? So wäre der Tod nun eine gnädige Erlösung, doch freilich wurde dieser ihm nicht gewährt. Morgoth aber ergötzte sich an seinem Leid und sein Hohn war der Schmerzlichste von allen, denn Morgoth wusste seine Worte wohl und gezielt zu setzen und sein Blick war schrecklich. Unter diesem litt Maitimo am meisten, denn Morgoth verstand es wohl, seinem Verstand Bilder von Verrat und Untergang einzugeben, obgleich all dies nur Trugbilder seiner Tücken waren.

  In diesen dunkelsten Stunden von Maitimos Leben war es, dass sich die Noldor untereinander uneins und entzweit waren, und dass Findecáno, Noldofinwes Sohn, diese Streitigkeiten leid war. Denn vor langer Zeit war er im schönen Valinor Maitimos Freund gewesen und dessen grausame Gefangenschaft schmerzte ihn. Noch immer dachte er an seinen Freund, wie es auch dieser noch tat, nicht wissend, dass Findecáno noch immer zu ihm hielt trotz seiner Taten und seinem schrecklichen Eid.

  Dieser Streit, der die Noldor entzweite, schmerzte Findecáno ebenso sehr wie das Wissen um die Gefangenschaft seines Freundes, und dass diese vielleicht durch diesen Zwist nur unnötig verlängert wurde. Oftmals sah er über die Ered Wethrim in jene Richtung in der Angband lag, und gedachte der Qualen seines Freundes. Dann wieder gedachte er des Zwistes der Noldor, dem Ausdruck verliehen wurde durch die zwei Lager, eines am Südufer des Mithrim und eines, das seine, am Nordufer.

  „Ach, Vater, Führer unserer Schar“, sprach er so eines Tages zu Noldofinwe. „Ist es nicht eine Schande, dass wir so sehr mit unseren Vettern zerstritten sind?“

  „Bedenke: Sie taten uns Unrecht“, entgegnete Noldofinwe. „Waren sie es nicht, die nach Alqualonde gingen und diesen schrecklichen Sippenmord begingen? Und waren sie es nicht, die uns daraufhin verräterisch zurückließen und die Schiffe verbrannten? Und mussten wir daraufhin nicht die Helcaraxe überschreiten und großes Leid erdulden?“

  „Doch ich glaube nicht, dass dem alle Söhne Feanáros zugestimmt hätten“, sagte Findecáno. „Maitimo mit Sicherheit niemals, das sähe ihm nicht ähnlich. Einst war ich ihm gut Freund, und vielleicht mag er es nicht mehr so mit mir halten, doch für meinen Teil trifft dies immer noch zu. Es schmerzt mich sehr zu wissen, dass er von Morgoth durch gemeinen Verrat gefangen gehalten wird. Allein dieser Streit hält mich auf, ihm zur Hilfe zu eilen.“

  „Und doch ist er Feanáros ältester Sohn …“, erwiderte Noldofinwe. „Wir standen vor Angband, hast du nicht auf die gewaltigen Festungsanlagen gesehen? Es gibt keinen Weg hinein.“

  „Es gibt immer einen Weg.“

  Und noch in dieser Nacht traf er die folgenschwere Entscheidung zu einer großen und unter allen Prinzen der Noldor ruhmreichen Tat.

  Heimlich packte er seine Sachen und schlich sich aus dem Lager. Er war allein und vertraute einzig seinem Rat, als er loszog in die Einöde um Angband, um Maitimo zu retten.

  Viele einsame und gefahrvolle Tage lang streifte er durch die noch wilden Länder Beleriands, versteckte sich bei Tage und reiste bei Nacht. Denn je näher er der Festung Morgoths kam, desto bewachter wurden die Ebenen und Berge um Angband. Orks tummelten sich überall in diesem Ödland von Dor Daedeloth und ihre Späher waren wachsam. Doch Findecáno gelang es, sich an ihnen allen unbemerkt vorbei zu schleichen, hindurch durch das graue, grausame Land im Norden hin bis nach Angband. Doch waren Angbands Mauern unüberwindlich und keinen Durchgang gab es und keine Möglichkeit zum Überwinden.

  Mit Furcht sah Findecáno, allein und verloren tief im Feindesland, zu den Mauern Angbands auf. Wo mochte Maitimo bloß sein? Welch Schmerz hatte er an diesem Schreckensort erdulden müssen? Welch Folter erleiden müssen?

  „Oh, Maitimo …“, hauchte er und tiefe Trauer ob der Schrecken, die sein Freund durchlitten haben musste, kam in ihm auf.

  Aber er musste weiter, zu lange schon hatte er hier verweilt, zu groß war die Gefahr geworden, entdeckt zu werden.

  Hoch über ihm ragte Thangorodrim auf, jene schrecklichen Berge, die Morgoth über seiner Festung aufgeworfen hatte. Vielleicht fand er dort einen Einlass in die dunkle Feste? Er beschloss, die Berge zu erklimmen, koste es, was es wolle.

  Mühsam und lang war der Aufstieg, beschwerlich und voller Gefahren. An dem rauen Fels schnitt er sich Hände und Füße auf und der scharfe Wind, der wehte, zerrte an seinen Kleidern und drohte ihn herabzuschleudern. Doch er klammerte sich verbissen fest und kletterte höher und höher, ein eiserner Wille, Maitimo zu finden und zu befreien, trieb ihn unermüdlich voran. Er war trotz aller Widrigkeiten sein Freund! Und Findecáno wusste wohl, dass Vieles, was Feanáro getan hatte, Maitimo nicht gefiel, so wohl auch die Schiffsverbrennung bei Losgar. Und bei diesem war er sich seiner völlig sicher, obgleich er mit niemandem gesprochen hatte, der dabei gewesen war. Es sähe Maitimo nicht ähnlich, dem zuzustimmen. Und darum, um ihrer alten Freundschaft Willen, musste er Maitimo aus Morgoths Klauen befreien!

  Erschöpft erreichte er schließlich die Schultern Thangorodrims und ließ seinen Blick über das leere, trostlose Land schweifen. Doch kein Eingang war zu finden in Morgoths Festung, nicht das geringste Loch, nichts! Verzweiflung bemächtigte sich seiner und schluchzend vergrub er sein Gesicht in Händen.

  „O Maitimo!“, rief er aus. „Vergib mir, denn ich kann dich nicht finden, niemals!“ Und um seinem Kummer Ausdruck zu verleihen und den Orks zu trotz, die rings um ihn in ihren Löchern lauerten, ergriff er seine Harfe und sang ein Lied aus alten Zeiten, als noch kein Streit zwischen Finwes Söhnen war, der die Noldor entzweite. Mit klarer, heller Stimme sang er, weit hallend und lieblich anzuhören.

  So fand Findecáno, wen er suchte.            

  Denn Maitimo, schon aller Hoffnungen beraubt, jemals gefunden zu werden, hörte dieses Lied in heller Aufregung weit unter sich von elbischer Stimme erschallen. Und er erkannte seines Freundes Findecános Stimme und war zutiefst berührt. Warum nur hatte sein einstiger Freund all diese Mühen auf sich genommen? Wieso für ihn? Nach allem was er getan hatte? Und doch war er gekommen … Für ihn! Und so stimmte er in das Lied ein und sang von seiner Qual und seiner Trauer.

  Von seiner Stimme geleitet, fand Findecáno den Weg zu ihm. Nicht in den Verließen Angbands wurde er gefangen gehalten, in die niemand ungebeten hinein kam oder heraus, nein, sein Gefängnis war noch grausamer und unzugänglicher. Findecáno kletterte bis unter den Felsen, an den sein Vetter geschmiedet war, doch kam er hier nicht weiter. Mit Schrecken sah er, was Morgoth an Maitimo angerichtet hatte, wie sehr Feanáros Ältester tatsächlich hatte leiden müssen. Es zerriss Findecáno vor Kummer fast das Herz und er weinte bittere Tränen um das Leid seines Freundes.

  „Ach, Maitimo!“, rief er klagend aus. „Wäre ich doch nur früher gekommen, so hätte ich dir so vieles Leid ersparen können. Doch ach, ich tat es nicht. Unsere Verwandten sind zerstritten bis aufs Blut und ihr Widerstreit hielt mich all die Jahre auf. Ich hätte es nicht zulassen sollen, ich hätte früher kommen sollen! Sieben Jahre Gefangenschaft hier oben sind eine allzu lange Zeit!“

  „Du sagst es, eine allzu lange Zeit. Sieben grausame Jahre“, entgegnete Maitimo. „Ich bin an Körper und Geist verkümmert, kaum mehr der, der ich einst war. Ah, diese Blicke! Sie brannten sich tief und schmerzhaft in meine Seele ein! Ich ertrage diesen Schmerz nicht länger, erlöse mich von meinem Leid, ich flehe dich an, erschieß mich!“

  „Maitimo, wie könnte ich es jemals tun?“, rief Findecáno entsetzt. „Welch grausame Tat verlangst du von mir, Hand an meinen Vetter zu legen? Du, der mir noch immer so teuer ist?“ Und doch sah er keine andere Hoffnung mehr, denn: Wäre es nicht noch grausamer, Maitimo dort leiden zu lassen, wenn er ihn schon nicht erretten konnte?

  Maitimo schloss die Augen in Erwartung des tödlichen und dieses Mal doch so willkommenen Eisens in seiner Brust, das seinem hoffnungslosen Leiden ein Ende bereiten würde. Sein geschundener und zerstörter Leib würde vergehen, doch sein Geist in Mandos’ Hallen eingehen und dort Erlösung finden von den Qualen, die ihn marterten, die Erinnerungen an die Folter der Orks und die so viel grausamere Folter von Morgoths Blicken.

  Aller Hoffnungen beraubt, seinen Freund retten zu können, legte Findecáno einen Pfeil an und rief Manwe an: „O König, dem alle Vögel lieb sind, hilf nun auf diesem gefiederten Schaft und gedenke in Erbarmen der Noldor in ihrer Not!“

  Und tatsächlich hatte Manwe ihn erhört. Denn bei Weitem hatten die Valar die Noldor noch nicht aus ihren Gedanken verbannt, und tatsächlich sind Manwe alle Vögel lieb und von jenen allen besonders die Adler, die er ausgesandt hatte, in den Bergen des Nordens zu nisten, um Obacht über Morgoth zu halten. Und von jenen Adlern war es Thorondor, der größte unter ihnen, den Manwe zu den Verzweifelten und Verlorenen auf Thangorodrim schickte, denn noch immer hatte er Mitleid mit den Verbanden in Beleriand.

  Und Thorondor war es nun, König unter den Adlern und gewaltigster aller Vögel, der herab kam und Findecáno Einhalt gebot, der bereits den Bogen gespannt hatte. „Halte inne“, sprach der gewaltige Adler. „Töte ihn nicht aus Mitleid und Hoffnungslosigkeit, zu Großem ist er noch berufen“, sprach er. „Denn nun ist nicht mehr alle Hoffnung verloren. Steige auf meinen Rücken, dann will ich dich zu ihm bringen, auf dass du ihn befreien kannst.“

  „Gefiederter Freund, Bote der Hoffnung in hoffnungsloser Stunde!“, rief Findecáno aus. „Wie kann ich dir nur danken?“ Er stieg auf Thorondors Rücken, und dieser trug ihn zu Maitimo, wo er an seinen Fesseln rüttelte und zerrte, doch konnte er sie weder biegen noch brechen.

  „Ach, töte mich doch! Erlöse mich!“, rief Maitimo abermals aus. „Hab Erbarmen! Ich will nicht mehr leben, es ist eine einzige Qual geworden.“

  Doch nun widersprach Findecáno. „Nein, mein Freund und Vetter. Nun kann ich dich nicht mehr töten, wie hätte ich es jemals vermocht? Doch vergib mir …“ Und da er die Fesseln nicht sprengen konnte, so zog er sein Schwert und schlug Maitimo die Hand ab, doch tat er es auch mit einem weinenden Auge. Denn vielleicht war es doch besser gewesen, Maitimo zu erlösen, er, der nun bis an das Ende seiner Tage mit diesen Seelenqualen und dieser schrecklichen Verstümmelung leben musste.

  Maitimo sank halb ohnmächtig in seine Arme, und mit Schrecken stellte Findecáno fest, wie leicht und ausgemergelt er war. Maitimos Gesicht war fahl und mager, wie auch sein Leib, zerschunden von den Folterinstrumenten der Orks, bedeckt von zahllosen Wunden. Und nun auch verstümmelt von seinem Schwert. Doch was hätte er auch anderes tun können? Er verband Maitimos Arm und schloss ihn dann fest in die Arme, weinend um den Schmerz und die Wunden, die seinem Freund zugefügt worden waren.

  Wie die Wunden seiner Seele aussehen mochten, das verschloss sich Findecános Geist, und es war auch vielleicht gut so.

  Thorondor trug sie zurück nach Mithrim, und es gab ein großes Aufsehen, als sie dort ankamen. Nach sieben Jahren Gefangenschaft war Maitimo, ältester Sohn Feanáros, wieder frei, gerettet von Findecáno, Sohn Noldofinwes.

  „Mein Bruder!“, rief Makalaure entsetzt aus, als er Maitimo erblickte, der noch immer nahezu besinnungslos in Findecános Armen lag, der nun von Thorondors Rücken stieg.

  Sie brachten Maitimo in Makalaures Unterkunft, wo sie nach Heilern rufen ließen. Makalaure saß mit Tränen in den Augen an seiner Lagerstatt und hielt seine einzige verbliebene Hand. „Oh, mein Bruder, mein geliebter Bruder!“, klagte er. „Was taten sie dir nur an?“

  „Es tut mir leid …“, sprach Findecáno. „Seine Fesseln waren zu stark, ich musste ihm die Hand abschlagen. Für alles Weitere kam ich zu spät, ich habe zu lange gezögert.“ Es dauerte ihn zutiefst und trauend senke der den Kopf.

  „Nein, mein Vetter“, widersprach Makalaure. „Dich trifft keinerlei Schuld. Was vermagst du auch für den Streit unserer Verwandten? Auch ich bedaure ihn schon seit Langem und verfluche die Frucht, die er hervorbrachte. Ach, mein Bruder, vergib mir!“

  „Vergeben?“, fragte Maitimo, aus seiner Ohnmacht erwachend, mit schwacher Stimme. „Was soll ich dir vergeben? Du, der bei mir am allerwenigsten um Vergebung bitten muss, du, der mir der liebste von all meinen Verwandten ist?“

  „Vergib mir, denn ich ließ dich ziehen“, entgegnete Makalaure mit Tränen in den Augen. „Hätte ich dich gehindert, wärest du niemals in diesen schändlichen Hinterhalt geraten, niemals wäre dir diese Grausamkeit zugefügt. Es tut mir so schrecklich leid …“

  „Es ist nichts zu vergeben …“, sagte Maitimo erneut. Für eine lange Zeit fiel er in Schweigen, und Makalaure und Findecáno fragten sich, ob er denn erneut in gnadenvolle Ohnmacht gefallen war, bis Maitimo seinen Vetter ansprach. „Findecáno“, begann er. „Dein Name soll unter allen Noldor und den anderen Völkern Mittelerdes, ob schon erschienen oder noch kommende, gerühmt werden, denn ein Großer bist du unter den Prinzen der Noldor, fürwahr. Doch kommt dir größter Ruhm zu, dank deiner mutigen Tat, mich zu erretten. Mein Dank wird auf ewig dein sein.“

  Findecáno lächelte, doch war Maitimo bereits erneut von Ohnmacht umfangen.

  Maitimo Wunden im Leib heilten rasch, denn heiß brannte in ihm das Feuer des Lebens und er war noch in Aman aufgewachsen und hatte dessen heilige Macht gespürt und am eigenen Leibe erfahren. Die Wunden in seiner Seele heilten jedoch nie …

  Lodernd brannte das Feuer des Hasses in ihm, und das Schwert führte er nun mit der Linken tödlicher als mit der Rechten. Allzeit trug er die Erinnerung an die Folter auf Thangorodrim in seinem Herzen und schürte den Hass auf seine Feinde. Die Orks lernten ihn zu fürchten und flohen vor ihm, sobald sie seiner angesichtig wurden, denn schrecklich war er für sie anzusehen, wenn der Hass auf sie in seinen Augen loderte, immer und immer wieder angefacht durch seine schrecklichen Erinnerungen.

  Doch bei bloßen Dankesworten Findecáno gegenüber beließ er es nicht. Er war der Älteste aus dem Hause Feanáros, des Erstgeborenen Finwes, und hatte somit das Anrecht auf die Königswürde über alle Noldor Mittelerdes. Doch verzichtete er darauf, als er auf Dankbarkeit, Freundschaft und Liebe Findecáno gegenüber zu Noldofinwe ging und dieses Anrecht ihm abtrat: „Wenn kein Streit zwischen uns ist, Herr, so ist die Königswürde rechtens dein, denn der Älteste hier bist du aus Finwes Haus und nicht der geringste an Weisheit.“

  So ward Maitimo durch eine der größten Taten der ältesten Tage aus Morgoths Klauen befreit und die Noldor, aus Aman gegangen in Streit, so doch in Beleriand wieder geeint.

**Author's Note:**

> Funfact: Wusstet ihr, dass in einer früheren Version des Legendariums, die nicht im Silmarillion erschien, Tolkien schrieb, dass Feanor Amrod und Amras "aus Versehen" bei der Schiffsverbrennung von Losgar mit abfackelte?
> 
> Amras = Ambarussa „oben-rot“ -> „Rötliches Haupt“  
> Amrod = Ambarto „oben-edel“ -> „Edles Haupt“  
> Caranthir = Carnistir „Rotgesicht“  
> Celegorm = Tyelkormo „Rasch Aufsteigender“  
> Curufin = Curufinwe „Geschickter Finwe“ (nach dem Vater)  
> Feanor = Curufinwe; Feanáro „Feuergeist“ (Name der Mutter für ihn)  
> Fingolfin = Noldofinwe „Weisheit-Finwe“  
> Fingon = Findecáno „Haar-Befehlshaber“  
> Maedhros = Maitimo „der Wohlgeformte“; Beiname Russandol „Kupferkopf“  
> Maglor = Makalaure


End file.
